Jealousy
by Starfire of Tamaran
Summary: Love triangle between StarXRobinXRaven, but when Raven goes missing the titans find a note by a "secret lover" of Rae's Who is it? Rated M for later Chapters
1. Chapter 1

Sitting alone in her room Starfire sulks because she feels betrayed by Robin. She couldn't blame him but it hurt her to see him move on so fast. When, it felt like time had stopped. Her thoughts were shattered, by a voice outside of her door "Starfire, are you there?". She recognized the voice, it was Robin. Starfire opened the door and collapsed into his arms, crying.

"What's wrong Starfire?" he said with compassion as he hugged her.

"I feel as if ... you moved on and left me behind. I know I've broken your heart but, you have broken mine too," her voice started to break "It may not seem like it but, it's true. Seeing you and Terra. Now you and Raven... hurts Robin. How can so much pain come from one mistake?"

"It just happens Starfire. If it was possible to travel back in time I would of stopped you."

"Why didn't you Robin?"

"I thought I was doing the right thing...I'm sorry"

"Will we ever be together again?"

"Yeah, I know we will"

With that said, Robin and Starfire headed up to the top of the tower to watch the sunset on another day gone by. Later that night Starfire told Robin everything.

"Robin"

"Yeah Star?"

"There is something about you, in your eyes that frighten me and that also makes me feel safe." Robin was speechless. In a moment's notice Robin kissed Starfire. They snuggled and Starfire fell asleep with her head on Robin's shoulder.

"How could you?" Robin heard in a soft whisper, it was Raven. She was upset because Robin is her boyfriend and she saw him kiss Starfire.

"What did I do Rae?"

"Don't play dumb I saw you kiss her"

Robin carried Starfire to her room and laid her down on her bed and left the room to patch things up with Raven. Everything did not work out between Raven and Robin. "Raven you know me better than any one; you should know that I would never cheat on you."

"But I saw you kiss her it's not like she kissed you." She said quietly, "I can't believe you would kiss her especially when you are going out with me."

"I'm not just yours Raven... you have to realize that. I want to make this relationship work but if you don't want to then," his voice started to get uneven "fine. I'll move on but when you realize that you were wrong don't come crying to me!" Raven teleported to her room and locked it so that no one can get in and only she can get out. Robin knew that he was wrong to say those things but he did what was necessary to make his point. Later that night Robin felt horrible about what he did. So he went up to Starfire's room to tell her what happened… she wasn't thrilled.

"Then why did you kiss me Robin?"

"I still love you Star you know that but, for some reason, I feel betrayed by you." Starfire was in a state of shock when she heard him say that, Raven whose room is right next to Star's was listening.

"Star" Robin, said, "Raven is my girlfriend and I made a mistake. I know that you're upset but you have to realize that I've moved on and honestly… there won't be another chance for us."

"Then why did you say there was."

"Well now I don't really know, I believed there was but after that stunt you pulled with me and Terra…"

"I did that because I knew you weren't happy."

"Starfire I was happy with Terra"

"But she worked with Slade and hurt our friend Beastboy" Star protested against Robin. Robin remembered when he worked with Slade. He remembered nearly killing Starfire. That night was replaying through his head like a video. He sat on Starfire's bed. _You're falling for her again aren't you?_ He thought. He couldn't believe that he was indeed falling for her. Her eyes shimmered like emeralds, cheeks of rose stained with salty tears and her ruby red hair laid gracefully on her shoulders. "Star I have to go talk to Raven" he said as he walked towards the door.

He walked up to Raven's door and knocked. There was no answer. "Rae… Rae, I'm sorry and I would like to talk to you," he said. He fixed his hair and his cape… there was still no answer. "Well you know where to find me Raven." He headed for his room , Beastboy was standing next to his door.

"Dude! Where have you been?" Beastboy asked.

"I was talking to Star"

"Did you tell her?"

"Tell her what?"

"Dude you know you love her. Stop denying it, everyone knows."

"Everyone?"

"Yes, everyone, _including_ Raven."

Robin didn't know what to say he didn't know that Raven knew. He loves Raven or at least he think he does but his heart tells him to let her go. He entered his room and sat on his bed after turning on his stereo. Hours passed and Robin didn't hear from Raven. He tried contacting her on the T- communicator but she didn't answer, _this isn't like her_ he thought _something is wrong._ Robin decided to call Beast boy. "Have you seen Rae? I'm really worried about her." Beast boy said.

"No Beastboy I haven't seen or heard from Raven. Did you check her room?"

"She's not there"

"Ok Beastboy get Starfire and Cyborg in the living room a.s.a.p."

"Okay"


	2. Chapter 2

Once Star, BB, Cyborg and Robin were all in the living room. Robin asked them to take a seat and began. "Raven is missing. She can't be found anywhere in the Tower. We need to split up and...."

"Dear Robin, please look! I have found a note under Raven's communicator!" Star said, interrupting Robin's train of thought.

"Is it from Rae?"

"No... It is from...oh my. Robin look at this!"

Robin rushed up to Star and she handed him the note.

_"Greetings Titans,_

_Surely by now you have realized that Raven has gone missing. She's with me now, the one who truly and sincerely loves her. Do NOT bother to come looking for her or she and I will both go places beyond this mortal plane. Raven will contact you when she wishes, and do not bother to contact her until then. She's safer here with me...her own secret lover."_

"Who could have written this?" Robin said out loud, "It was probably Slade!"  
"Robin how could it be Slade? If it were Slade why would he sign it 'her own secret lover'? That is just sick. However if it is Slade let me try to infiltrate and find out why he has her and if she is okay." Cyborg said, "I'll get help from Titans Tower East." Before Robin, Star or Beast boy could say anything Cyborg was out of the tower. The remaining titans looked at each other worriedly.

"Should we look for our friend Raven?" Star asked.

"No, for all we know Slade or whomever has her may kill her, if we intervene... we have to wait for Rae to contact us. I'm sorry Star, it is what's best." Robin replied while placing his hand on Star's shoulder in attempts to comfort her. Star pulled away from Robin and flew up to her room; it was obvious to the other titans that she was upset that Raven was missing with Slade or somebody else. Once Star was in her room she sat on her bed and wondered what has happened Rae? Is she okay? If Slade doesn't have her...who does?


End file.
